


June 23, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One villain?'' Supergirl muttered as she smiled and flew near trees. She glanced at Amos. ''The battle's going to end after a few seconds.'' Supergirl began to face the villain before her eyes widened.





	June 23, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''One villain?'' Supergirl muttered as she smiled and flew near trees. She glanced at Amos. ''The battle's going to end after a few seconds.'' Supergirl began to face the villain before her eyes widened.

Six other villains appeared. They smiled near Supergirl and Amos. They surrounded the preacher and his daughter.

''You were saying about the battle ending after a few seconds? One villain?'' Amos muttered prior to Supergirl scowling by him.

THE END


End file.
